


The Hunt

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came from a prompt I posted in Valar Morekinks LJ and that Honey_Wheeler did such a wondrous job in filling! </p><p>Here is my take, which is dark, darker than what I normally write. It is a one shot but I may decide to write a prequel.</p><p>Original Prompt</p><p>They capture young men as they need to continue their line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prey

She hated the Hunts although she knew they were necessary. When they tried to ally themselved with another tribe asking for volunteers, it was a total fiasco with the men trying to forcibly take over and control them, resulting in the death of her mother, their last leader.

Sighing heavily, she remembered her mother's motto - Family, Duty, Honor. It was her turn to bear a child. She had flowered five years ago, and almost all the other warriors were pregnant in the two last years or were currently pregnant. Her mother told her that she loved her father but had to leave him. She remembered asking her mother how did she know that she had to leave him, and her mother held up her chin and looked deep into her eyes. "You will know."

And her mother was right. 

Now Sansa was the leader like her mother was when she conceived her. She knew her duty. Jumping from one tree to another until she came close to the watering hole, quietly waiting for her prey, a man neither too old nor too young, strong and brave. She would engage him in an unarmed battle to see if he had the necessary warrior spirit.

Rustling sounds gave away a young man bringing his skittish horse to water. The horse sensed her and broke away, leaving the man behind without his belongings. 

She jumped down in front of him and barked for him to undress. Looking embarassed, he removed his tunic and was reluctant in removing his breeches until she smacked him hard on his ass with the flat of her long sword. Falling to the ground, he got up slowly and removed them, leaving himself bare. He looked like a worthy stud, thick and long and already half hard.

She dropped her weapons and charged him. He tried to cover his privates and she slugged him on his side. He tried to grab her arms, and she kicked him hard in the shin as they both fell and rolled on the ground. As she tried to flip him over, he tried to pin her arms down. He was very strong as he held her, and she knew that he would have strong seed. All she needed was to get her mouth near his body so she could bite him as she wiggled frantically to escape from his hold although she knew her warriors were already here and would catch him if he were to escape. But she couldn't let down her late mother or Brienne, her mentor who was the strongest of them all and who refused to fight to take her mother's mantle. With one last burst of adrenalin, her head connected with his and as he fell back, she leapt up and put him in a headlock until he fainted.

Her sisters cheered at her catch - a young, strong, virile man who could seed their next generation of warriors. She looked down at him appreciatively as he looked like what her mother told her about her father - dark curly hair, grey eyes, and full lips. She wondered if she could ever love him like her mother did before with her father.

Without wasting any time, Arya and Ygritte tied his hands behind his back and his legs together. While his cock was large, it was not yet ready so she started sucking it the way she saw her sisters did to their prey, getting it stiff and hard so she can ride him. His eyes opened as his dick stood straight up. She wiped some balsam oil inside her and slowly placed him into her as he squirmed, shook and shouted. With her hands latched to his sides, she rode him until he came inside her and didn't get out until he softened completely. She rolled off him as the next girl prepared him for another ride; he looked like he could give two or three more rides before she let him loose, naked in the woods. She learned hard lessons that men are not to be trusted and are only good for their seed. That lesson was too late for her mother.

She tried to block out his tears and cries as Ygritte was rough with him. She understood her rage and her taking vengeance on him as his tribe killed Ygritte's little blood sister. But he needed to be alive to deliver his load to Jeyne. 

"Enough! He has to be alive for Jeyne."

Ygritte stopped slapping, scratching and biting him and got off him, still sneering. 

Jeyne was scared and whimpering even though he was tied up. Sansa knew that some of the battle scarred veterans wanted to leave Jeyne to die, but she knew that Jeyne just needed some time. It was no fault of hers that she was captured as her partner deserted her when they were outnumbered. What those brutes did to her best friend she could not forget nor forgive as she led endless raids, stealing their food, their daughters and killing their older men. She knew that this ride could bring her Jeyne back. 

The young man begged, "Please. I told them to stop. I didn't hurt her. Please."

Jeyne started to cry, and Sansa whispered that she needed to do this, her duty, the duty of all of them. If she didn't, the tribe would vote her off and they will leave her. If the tribe spoke, there is naught that she could do. Foreheads mashed together, Sansa willed her fighting spirit to Jeyne who nodded weakly as Margaery helped her out by yanking him hard. Jeyne delicately mounted him and with her two heart sisters holding each of her arm for support, she rode him until they both grunted and cried aloud. 

Sansa lifted and carried crying Jeyne off his sweaty body and nodded to Ygritte to end this. Ygritte punched him out and begrudgingly removed his bindings at her order. They left him unconscious next to his clothes as Ygritte complained bitterly that they became too soft.

Months later, when she touched her slightly rounded stomach, she would remember his words he told her - of how he wanted to touch her, how sweet she was that he wanted to lick her, how he would never hurt her only love her, how beautiful and strong she was.

Margaery licked her neck and whispered, "You're thinking of him again. He only said those things so he could escape. He knew what happened to Jeyne and didn't stop it - if he really tried there should be scars on his body as there were on Jeyne, those bastards!"

Sansa sighed with pleasure as Margaery was now softly kissing her engorged breasts. She closed her eyes and imagined his soft lips were on her nipples, suckling them dry. She moaned even louder as Margaery's deft fingers worked her until she came. Smirking, Margaery pushed her leather bra back down and knelt down to lick her, making her come again as she held onto a small tree.

"You need to forget him, and I will help you." Margaery murmured as she kissed the rounded stomach. Sansa pulled her up and kissed her and tasted herself, trying to convince herself that she was only thinking of him because his eyes reminded her of Margaery's.


	2. Stud

"Why?"

Closing her eyes, Sansa wanted to ask the same - why couldn't she not have a less inquisitive daughter like Jeyne's beatific one, Lily, or even Ygritte's daughter, Anna, who only asked why not (actually scratch that thought about Anna)? Brienne often scoffed at Sansa pulling her long red locks in frustration, remarking that little Alayne was much like her mother and her aunt combined when they were children. It was true. And she now felt so much sympathy for her poor mum, not only leading their people but also being the mother of two vastly different, but equally headstrong daughters.

"Why, mummie, why did you leave father when Cat had both her mum and father?"

Brienne stole Tormund, a wildling, one of only two men they kept. Unlike Sandor, he was not a stud for her warriors but the true mate of Brienne, her second. It was a close vote, and she was the deciding vote to allow the arrangement as Brienne's loyalty was never in question. She willingly submitted to the Vote and the Queen's will. But because of that decision which she does not regret, many of her warriors faced similar questions from their daughters.

For some, the answer was easy. 

Not all men were like Brienne's Tormund, who was not only strong but fiercely devoted to Brienne and his daughter, Cat, nor were they like Sandor, an equally fierce fighter who was surprisingly gentle, especially to Jeyne. 

They practically raised Sandor when her mother found him abandoned as a young toddler almost dying, with half of his face melted. He was like a brother to many of her warriors, which made his coupling sessions both strange and familiar at the same time. Sandor was the one who gently broke many of the young girls (but not his own) so that when it came time to breed with him or another (to add diversity to their people), there would be no pain. He was her first time, and she, like so many others, developed a huge crush on him and was jealous when he was with another. But he rebuffed her attentions like the others, calling her sister (but she noted with a smile that he never called Jeyne sister, and Jeyne never called him brother). Sandor was the one who did much to avenge her mother and Jeyne and so many others. He was as much the tribe as she was.

But she could not say that to Alayne, who could see the lie. She remembered his words and the look in his eyes.

Alayne knew of their tradition, the Hunt, and understood why it was needed, to grow the tribe and bring in fresh blood. But she also knew of love and respect between a man and a woman and the love between a father and his child. She wanted that, and frankly Sansa wanted that too even though she tried to hide that from Margaery.

It had been seven years since that day Alayne was conceived. And it was time for Sansa to explain, to finally come clean about her complicated feelings that she tried to bottle up. With Sandor in tow to provide additional protection, Sansa took her daughter to the watering hole. Sandor stood back, defending the perimeter and giving her privacy.

"There, this is where his seed was planted in my womb." 

She pointed to a small clearing where she saw some flowers gathered by a rope. Someone left it there pretty recently as the flowers were still fresh. Her body tensed, and she motioned to her daughter, who immediately laid down as she was trained. Sansa should have listened to Sandor who wanted to survey the area first before they came and to have more warriors with them, but she was too confident, complacent over her relatively peaceful and prosperous rule. And she has now endangered not only her daughter but one of her best friends, her heart brother.

Was Sandor taken down? Sansa had to risk a small call, the sound of a swallow, and waited for his return call. When she did not hear anything, she took out her knives and nodded to her daughter who took out her dagger.

When she heard and felt movement behind her, she swung blindly and was strongly blocked, almost losing her grip on her knives. Screaming, she lunged forward, trying to surprise the man who attacked her and took down Sandor. Her eyes widened when she saw that the man who was blocking her blows was Alayne's biological father, who matched her blow for blow. She saw Alayne spring up and about to stab him in the back and cried when he turned around to face his daughter. 

"No!" she cried. And in shock, her daughter and Jon both dropped their weapons as they stared at each other, almost mirror images of the other although differing in sex and height. Both curly dark hair, same cheekbones, pouty red lips and dark grey eyes. 

Jon held his hands up and looked pleadingly at Sansa.

"Every year I waited for you to come back, back to me."

"You mean to steal me and my daughter, to control me, to merely use me."

"Nay, I want to see you, see our child. We can start again - I want to know you and for you to know me."

"I am the Queen - that is all you need to know. I will never leave my people, will defend them with my life. Alayne, to me."

Waiting until Alayne was safely away from Jon's reach, she breathed slowly in and readying herself to finish him off, this man who has haunted her nights and even her days.

Jon knew as he knelt before, begging for his life.

"Please... please. Not in front of her," he cried.

She should be disgusted at his cowardly display but she felt such sadness which was heightened by the sounds of her daughter crying. This was their way - her daughter had to see with her eyes wide open, as she did when she saw her first kill, her mother cutting open a man, as they watched the betrayer slowly bleed to death. This man most likely killed Sandor, and that must be avenged. There can be no mercy other than the mercy of quick death.

"For the death of Sandor and for your part in the assault of Jeyne, I sentence you to die. May all the gods, old and new, have mercy on you."

"I did not kill the man, only knocked him out. I am sorry I did not help your friend. I only want to be with you and our child. Please," he cried.

Her daughter jumped in front of him.

"Alayne, step aside. He is like the men who killed my mother, honey-tongued and not to be trusted."

Alayne walked to her mother for she knew to alway obey. She knew that her mother would do the right thing. Her mother was always right, making the difficult decisions and thinking always of their welfare and their future. What made her mother the Queen was the knowledge they all had that she would gladly trade her life for any of theirs, if it were good for the tribe.

"But he could be like Tormund or Sandor - we trust them. He is my father."

"If he were even half of the person they are, he would not hide behind a child, would not stand to the side, watching as a beautiful sweet girl is raped. He is not Tormund. He is not Sandor. He is a weakness. He is not your father," she hissed, "Tormund would die before he lets anyone torture any of our warriors. You should have seen what Sandor did for our heart sister Jeyne. This man is a coward."

"But if he is executed, how can we bring Sandor back? Sandor is too heavy for us to carry back."

Shaking her head at the wisdom of her daughter, she reluctantly agreed but removed all of his weapons, stripping him naked as she remembered how strangely defenseless and weakened he was without his clothes. But before they left, she whispered to her daughter in their tongue to be prepared for his execution when they return to camp. Her daughter nodded meekly, submitting to her Will. Jon walked in the front and carried one end of a makeshift gurney while she held the other and her daughter beside her holding a bow.

When they arrived, news traveled so that they were met by various warriors including Jeyne, who looked almost hysterical and was comforted by Margaery. Nodding at Jeyne, she tried to convey reassurance as others took Sandor away to be treated. Jeyne and Margaery followed him away.

A few of her warriors tied Jon up and were leading him by the rope connected to his neck. He was tied to a pole with his arms tied, and next to the pole was a bucket of water he had to lap up like a wild animal. It was a given that if Sandor did not awake, Jon would die either by her hands or the hands of Jeyne, the aggrieved.

Everyone looked warily at the new captive with the exception of Alayne and Ygritte, whose eyes lit up as she saw him tied to a pole.

Ygritte called for a vote as she wanted him for herself. Even without Sansa casting a vote, Ygritte did not have the necessary votes to win, garnering less than twenty votes.

Sansa saw her little one whisper earnestly with Brienne who then called for another vote for him to be a stud for them - they needed more than just one. Almost unanimously everyone voted yes pending Sandor's recovery.

All eyes now looked at her, she was always the decisive vote - regardless if the tribe unanimously voted one way, she had absolute veto power. She saw her young daughter silently begging her. She saw his eyes, begging for another chance. 

Closing her eyes, she weighed the benefits against the cons. 

He was much too pretty, she ruefully admitted that he was prettier than the majority of her warriors (no offense given to Sandor). They would fight for his attentions, and Ygritte, the wildest one and the one who questioned her leadership, was so obsessed by him (she blamed Ygritte for Alayne hearing all those stories about him). Ygritte did not share, what was not their way, and truly nobody wanted her men after she was done with them - they were bloody with bites and heavily bruised from her punches and kicks.

Jon was not the problem - Ygritte was, and she was for a long time. In the past, mother would go hunting with someone like Ygritte and return without her. Yet that is not Brienne would do, but that is why Brienne, the bravest and the strongest among them, was not queen. Sansa knew she could control the others but not Ygritte. It had to end now.

She saw Ygritte smiling with her sharp teeth with her young one Anna nearby (she could hear her screaming). When she looked in Ygritte's eyes, she saw a challenge to her leadership. Sansa knew Ygritte would lead the tribe to chaos. 

It had to end now. She threw down her sharp staff a few feet in front of Ygritte and snarled, "Take the staff of power from me! He is mine to do what I want!"

It was Ygritte's decision to take the staff.

The others moved forward and surrounded them as Ygritte made a move for the staff to finish her off (if she reached the long staff, she would immediately pierce Sansa's skull) as after she moved for the staff, Sansa prepared to launch her flying side kick to Ygritte's head. 

Crack!

It was over! 

Sansa stood over Ygritte's prone body - she gave her a fighting chance. All the warriors nodded approvingly, even Brienne, relieved once again that Ygritte did not win the challenge. In her first challenge, immediately after her mother's death, Sansa was merciful (Brienne confessed even more merciful than even herself) as she did not want any more deaths.

There was no new Queen, only a whimpering man whose Queen looked at him in barely disguised disdain.

They awaited her decision.

She looked around, each warrior looking back at her with respect and deference.

"No fighting over him - he is but one man, there are more. No hurting him unless he harms one of us. We share him, our daughters, our daughter's daughters!"

The women cheered! Jon released the breath he held, knowing full well that she could have just executed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of the quote "the king is always right" and thought when he isn't - basically when there is a new king; and this is the result of such musings. 
> 
> I could not think of any way they could truly be together because Sansa is her mother's daughter here - putting her people first over her own interest. So would she partake - I do not think so as in this, she does not share (exhibit 1 her jealousy over Sandor).
> 
> And I am sorry about the Ygritte's death - it just happened.


End file.
